Dark Hogsmeade
by Llopin
Summary: Harry gets a new job in Hogwarts. He will be involved in a strange murder in Hogsmeade. Will have a H/G plot. Next chapters will be more exciting/darker. Please R&R!!
1. Dinners

This is my second fanfic, after my very sad short story Lupin's Death. I hope you enjoy it, I've been thinking of this for a long time. It's a dark story, it shows the most obscure parts of the Wizard World. it contains mystery, action, and of course, love.  
  
Rated R for strong violence, sex and profanity (may not be show in the first chapters, tough)  
  
Note: this story happens after Voldemort's and company defeat.  
  
------------------------------[________________]---------------------------- ----  
  
Dark Hogsmeade  
  
This story takes place one year after Harry ended Hogwarts. During the whole year after ending Hogwarts, Harry had been searching a job, but he couldn't find one. He is currently working at Fred & George's Joke Shop which the twins opened two years ago in Diagon Alley.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Late May  
  
Harry was just closing the shop when Fred and George arrived. He waved them when he saw them. He closed the door with the key and turned to them.  
  
"C'mon Harry, let's go eat an ice-cream or something'" muttered George  
  
"Yeah, let's go. I think we must talk" added Fred  
  
Harry looked at them a little confused, but he agreed "Yes, why not?"  
  
They began to walk to the Leaky Cauldron in silence.  
  
"So" said Harry "It's something bad you have to tell me?"  
  
"Of course not" exclaimed George " We just want to talk"  
  
"About things, you know" said Fred  
  
"Well, it's strange you ask me to talk" said Harry ".You normally hang around the shop and tidy it up, and after that you look after the money"  
  
"Well, we let's do an exception today" said Fred "And I'm thirsty"  
  
They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and got a small table. They ordered three drinks.  
  
"Well" muttered Harry when they had ordered the drinks "It's something about me?"  
  
"No" said Fred quietly  
  
"Harry, don't worry, you're doing a fantastic job" said George loudly "Since you came to help us, the shop has increased it's benefits"  
  
"Yeah, I think our shop is begining to be famous, I heard people talk about it" added Fred  
  
"By the way, has the new Joke & Poke book arrived?"  
  
"Yes" said Harry "It arrived this afternoon, just when you left. For the moment, I've sold twenty of them!"  
  
"Twenty!" shouted George. He was amazed.  
  
A waiter brought the drinks and put them on the table. Fred had a swig of his drink.  
  
"Well Harry" said Fred, putting the mug on the table " You know, Ginny is coming this weekend from Hogwarts. She has just ended her 7th year"  
  
Harry looked at him with the eyes wide open. Ginny... she had always been on a crush with him. Well, at least that was what it seemed. Harry always saw Ginny as his best friend's little sister, and he had always been nice to her. Harry smiled. He had not seen Ginny for almost a year.  
  
"Gee, I had forgotten it" murmured Harry, still smiling  
  
"We have organized a dinner" commented George, excited.  
  
"Yeah" said Fred "Bill and Charlie will come too. And of course, Hermione"  
  
Harry nodded. Hermione had been Ron's girlfriend for three years. They were really in love, and they saw each other every time they could. Ron was currently working in the Ministry of Magic, just like his father, and Hermione was also in the Ministry, but in another department. They asked Harry to come with them, but Harry felt that working at the Ministry wouldn't be a job he would like to do.  
  
"That's very cool" announced Harry after taking a drink "When will it be?"  
  
"The dinner?" asked George, but he didn't wait for an answer "June 2th"  
  
Harry was going to accept the invitation, but then he remembered something.  
  
"Oh, no!" shouted Harry  
  
"What?" asked George, surprised  
  
"I can't come unless you change the day" whispered Harry, sadly.  
  
"Why?" George seemed very surprised "You have to come, Harry, you are our best friend!"  
  
"And Ron's!" added Fred, also confused  
  
"Yeah! And Bill has a new girlfriend!" commented George  
  
"I'd love to go, but, really, I can't!" exclaimed Harry, upset "I have a dinner with Sirius and Lupin that day!"  
  
The twins petrified.  
  
"Oh, Harry!" sighed George "Can't you guys meet another day?"  
  
"I'm really sorry, George" said Harry desesperately "But Lupin is coming from Glasgow, and I haven't seen him in some months"  
  
"Crap, we can't change the day neither" said Fred, kind of disappointed "Charlie is coming from Norway just for this dinner"  
  
They remained in silence. George sighed. Harry felt bad because of the Weasleys. They had always been so kind with him, they were almost his family. He visited them normally the week-ends. But this week-end it was special... There would be Ginny, and he had not seen her for a long time... And also Bill and Charlie... For what he knew, Charlie was in a dragon project in Norway, and Bill had left Egypt a few years ago. He was now working in France.  
  
"Well... maybe another day..." muttered George, and he broke the silence.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry" said Harry, trying to encourage them  
  
When a waiter passed near them, Fred ordered some drinks.  
  
"So" said Harry, in order to continue the conversation "has Bill a girlfriend?"  
  
"Yep. Some girl he met in Paris" answered George "For what she says, she's very nice"  
  
"For what HE says" repeated Fred ironically "And what about you, harry? When will you get a girlfriend?"  
  
"Yeah, when will you get a girlfriend?" asked George loudly  
  
"Hey guys, I don't know" murmured Harry, blushing "When I find the right person, I guess"  
  
The twins laughed.  
  
"Yeah. Whatever" said George, still chuckling  
  
"Hey, whats so funny?" asked Harry "What about you?"  
  
The twins stopped chuckling and looked at each other.  
  
"Hey" said Fred "When we find the right person, too!"  
  
They all laughed. They spent the whole evening talking and laughing, having good time.  
  
"Son of a bitch!" screamed George. Harry had just told them that a man tried to steal a "Joking & Spelling: The Basics" book that afternoon.  
  
"However, I saw him and got him before he could even leave the shop" clarified Harry  
  
"Well done, my friend" said Fred "Silly bastard. We're lucky to have you in the shop, Harry. What did you do to him?"  
  
"Well, nothing. He just payed the book and left" muttered Harry  
  
"Uh..." murmured Fred, and his mug fell off the table  
  
The twins were quite drunk. They had drank five rounds of beer, and they were kind of sleepy. Harry looked at the clock on the wall and noticed it was almost nine. It was time to go.  
  
"Ehem, I think it's time to leave, guys. It's almost nine" said Harry innocently  
  
"Aha! Almost nine!" exclaimed George, and his head fell on the table  
  
Harry looked at them. They were quite pathetic.  
  
"Uhmm, boys, you want me to take you home?" proposed Harry  
  
"Don't be dumb, Harry" vocalized Fred in a bizarre voice "We seem drunk, but we are not..."  
  
"Uh, ok" said Harry "Then if you'll excuse me"  
  
Harry got up and headed to the door  
  
"See you monday, Harry. And look sharp!" shouted Fred  
  
"Don't worry" said Harry, confused " I will"  
  
He opened the door and left.  
  
Sadly, Harry still lived with the Dursleys. Althought he had many money, the houses were really expensive. However, the Dursleys repected him more and they let his freedom. But they didn't allow floo power, so Harry had o travel on the underground every day, from the Leaky Cauldron to Privet Drive.  
  
Harry got in the tube and sat down in a near seat. He wore muggle clothes so he didn't terryfy the muggles. He remained quiet during all the trip on underground, thinking about the dinners. He shook his head before leaving.  
  
When he arrived to Dursleys' house, it was almost ten. He got into the house. Petunia and Vernon were watching the TV, and they didn't notice him. Dudley was probably sleeping. Harry entered the kitchen and ate some cookies. Then, silently, he sneaked up to his room.  
  
Hedwig was in the room. Harry was glad to see his owl because he had sent her some days ago. He ran to the the owl and looked for any letter. Ron had sent him one. He got it and read it slowly.  
  
Hey, Harry! I just sent this because I wanted to be sure someone told you (George and Red may have told you anyway). This Sunday Ginny's coming from Hogwarts. She has ended her 7th year, Harry! She's arriving sunday afternoon. And we are organizining a great party. Well, it's a dinner. Hermione will be there, and Percy too (yeah, he will leave the Ministry just for this dinner!), and Bill and Charlie! You can't miss it! You're our best friend!  
  
Harry was really disappointed. he really wanted to go, but he could not! That was sad. All the Weasleys were expecting him and he could not come! He thought he was going to cry, but he continued reading.  
  
By the way, Ginny has got a job. Pretty quick, huh? It's dad, he spoke with important people there in the Ministry, and she has got a place in the Magic Crime department. Magic Crime, Harry, those people investigate murders and try to catch the criminals. Isn't it cool? But keep your mouth shut, Ginny doesn't know it, we will tell her at the dinner. How's going with the shop? George and Fred have told me that the Joke and Poke book wil arrive soon, please book one for me! It looks great. Well, see you sunday (I hope). Greetings from Hermione and mum.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry sighed and put the letter on the table. He felt kind o bad, but he couldn't change the dinner. He got another piece of paper and started writing.  
  
Dear Ron, as your brothers may have told you, I can't come to the dinner. I have to mett Remus and Sirius that day, and I've not seen Remus in a long time, and for what he says, he has important news. However, I'm sure we will be able to have a dinner another day this summer. Hope you understand it. Give Hermione and all your family my best regards. Ah, and congratulate Ginny for me.  
  
Harry PS: the Joke and Poke book has arrived, i'll keep one for you, don't worry.  
  
Harry felt that letter wasn't very convincing or deep, it was like empty, but he didn't know what to say in order to feel sorry. So he got the letter and tied it to Hedwig. She wasn't very tired, she might had arrived in the morning, so she just flew away with the letter. Harry kept looking at her until she disapperaed. Then he got in bed and shut the light off.  
  
Next day Vernon woke him up. They were going to the cinema, and he asked him if he wanted to go. Vernon had been more nice to him lately, because he knew Harry was now a good wizard. Harry agreed because he hadn't go to the muggle cinema for a long time. The movie they watched was just OK, it was just people shooting at each other with no plot. After that, they ate in a fast food restaurant and came back home. Harry was surprised to see a grey owl in Hedwig's cage. He had seen this owl before, it was Remus' owl, Romolous. Harry got Romolous' letter and read it.  
  
Dear Harry, i'll arrive tomorrow afternoon from Glasgow, in coming by train. I can't use floo powder because it's too far. Meet me at King's Cross at five, Sirius will be there too. It' been a long time, Harry, I have many things to tell you. I've sent Sirius another letter with my other owl. Well, take care. See you tomorrow.  
  
Remus  
  
These were good news at least. He really wanted to see Remus again. Harry kept Romolous (he'd give the owl to Remus the next day), he gave him some of Hedwig's food. He noticed that some owl had brought him the Monthly Job Propheter , a monthly newspaper just about jobs. He spent all the rest of the day looking for a job, but he couldn't find anyhing really interesting. There were jobs he would do quite well, yeah, but he didn't like them. He would have more fun working with Fred and George at their shop. He just marked some of the jobs that he might be interested in next week.  
  
He was a bit tired. At ten, he got down and ate some fruit with Dudley, but they didn't talk. Harry left wihout saying anything and went o bed. Tomorrow would be a great day, he tought. Or maybe not so great... He fell asleep thinking about the Weasley's disappointment.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
AN: Hope you like it. For the moment it isn't very exciting, the later chapters will be more interesting. There will be more mystery, more deads, and yeah, love! Fell free to review if you want. But I'll publish the next chapter soon. However, I'd like to hear your thoughts. 


	2. Reunion of Friends and back to the schoo...

Next day Harry woke up with headache. He slept until eleven o'clock. When he woke up the first thing he noticed is that there weren't any letters. He got down the stairs and ate some bacon with the Dursleys.  
  
"Boy, I think you should tidy up your room" said Vernon cautionously  
  
Harry didn't answer for some seconds.  
  
"Yeah, I think that's a good idea" said Harry, slowly.  
  
Vernon coughed just after this. He looked at Petunia. Harry bit some more bacon and left. His room was quite a mess, actually, Vernon was right. He spend all the rest of the morning and midday cleaning up. He found books and letters he thought he had lost, among other things. When he finished it was almost three o'clock but he wasn't hungry, he had eaten a lot before.  
  
Harry opened the locker and took normal muggle clothes. He got dressed wihout hurry. He got down the stairs. He was going to leave the house when Vernon saw him.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Vernon  
  
"I have to meet some friends" muttered Harry quietly "I'll return late, we'll have a dinner"  
  
"Have you cleaned your room?" asked Vernon, visually upset  
  
"Yes. Of course" said Harry  
  
Vernon got surprised. He looked the stairs and then back to Harry.  
  
"This friends of yours..." began Vernon  
  
"Look, uncle, they're close friends" exclaimed Harry "It's not your business!"  
  
Vernon open his mouth widely, but said nothing.  
  
"One of them is Sirius Black, remember him? He's my godfather!" ended Harry  
  
Vernon nodded and entered the living room wihout replying. He did fear Harry a bit. He knew he was powerful, and that he was able to do magic. However, Vernon still was not very nice to Harry, but at least he didn't order him anything. Harry left the house.  
  
He arrived at King's Cross around a quarter to five. He hung around the station until he found Sirius. He was also wearing muggle clothes, except a bizarre hat. Some pople looked at him when they saw him. Harry waved at him, and then he ran to him. They hugged. They saw each other quite often, about two or three times a month. Well, he was his godfather. In fact, except the Weasleys, he was Harry's most close family. Harry wanted to live with Sirius, but for a strange reason, Dumbledore didn't let him.  
  
They headed to the Glasgow train's station, lively talking. Harry convinced Sirius to take his hat off, because the muggles thought he was a clown or a retard. They arrived to the station just when the tran did. They quickly saw Remus. He just carried a little bag and was wearing glasses. They ran to him and they all hugged. They began asking questions each other, they were all happy. After some minutes they decided to go to Diagon Alley. Harry knew a restaurant there, The Owl Nest, that was recommended in the Daily Propheter.  
  
The restaurant was at the end of Diagon Alley. It was quite hidden, but the smell was very strong. It was really crowded, but fortunately they got a table. Then they started talking seriously.  
  
"Can you explain us" was the first thing Sirius said "why are you wearing glasses?"  
  
Remus chuckled "I'm getting old, I guess" he answered "It's short- sightedness. nothing serious"  
  
"Hey, you look cool with those glasses" encouraged Harry  
  
"And they give you a more serious look" added Sirius  
  
A waiter arrived and they ordered the food.  
  
"Well" said Lupin "How's going, Harry?"  
  
"Good" muttered simply Harry  
  
"Do you have a serious job yet?"  
  
"Serious? What do you mean, working in a joke shop is serious!" exclaimed Harry jokingly  
  
"It may be, but I think you deserve a better job"  
  
"Well, for the moment i'm happy with it, but yes, i'm searching for another job" confessed Harry  
  
"You may get a job sooner of what you think" whispered Remus mysteriously  
  
Remus looked at Sirius, and they both smiled. Harry looked at them, confused.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, suspiciously  
  
"Nothing. Just what I said" murmured Remus  
  
The same waiter that got his order apperaed with the food and put it in the table.  
  
"How fast!" exclaimed Harry, surprised of the quickness  
  
"That's good service" commented Sirius  
  
They began to eat their dishes. Harry had ordered a steak with rare sauces. The first one he tasted was really weird, but really good.  
  
"I have something important to say" said Remus after some seconds  
  
"Yes, in the letter you said we had to talk about important things" said Sirius  
  
Remus nodded and opened his bag. He got a bottle full of green liquid out. Harry and Remus looked at it, surprised. The green substance seemed to glow.  
  
"I moved to Glasgow or one reason" said Remus, putting the bottle on the table  
  
"Because there's where Teodosius Soak lives" answered Sirius smoothly  
  
"Right" said Remus, with his shining eyes looking at the liquid  
  
That was true. Remus had gone to Glasgow because there is where Soak lived. Teodosius Soak was a known cientific, and, among other things, he studied werewolves. Remus went there in order to be some sort of guinea pig, with the hope of getting cured.  
  
"This that you see here" continued Remus "could be my ticket out of the werewolves world"  
  
"Really?" shouted Sirius. He and Harry were amazed.  
  
"Teodosius gave it to me. I have to drink a swig of it every night. This stops the transformation. And if it works well, one day or another the transformation will end.... for ever."  
  
Sirius gasped. This was surely the best news he had heard in a long time. Harry forgot all his other thoughts and concentrated in what his friend had said.  
  
"That's great, Remus!" exclaimed Sirius. Harry shouted the same with his face.  
  
Remus smiled, looking at the potion. then he put it in the bag again. They continued eating and talking, more excited and happy that before. The food was excel.lent and they laughed a lot, it was one of the finest days Harry had had in some long time. Harry, however, didn't speak very much, he just listened how Remus and Sirius talked. He thought about Lupin's potion. He also thought about the Weasleys. Some kilometers away, they would be having a great dinner, wihout him.  
  
"What happens, Harry?" asked Sirius when he saw Harry's sad face  
  
"Nothing" muttered Harry instantly "Just thinking about things and so"  
  
Sirius didn't insist. He just shrugged shoulders and continued talking. It was around nine when they finished the dessert. Remus insisted on paying, so they let him. He was a very happy man. They left the restaurant and headed to the Leaky Cauldron. There they said goodbye to each other, hugged and returned home.  
  
It was almost ten when Harry came back. The Dursleys were watching TV. He didn't say anything and got up to his room. Hedwig was there. She looked tired, like if she had arrived right then. Harry smiled and got her letter from Ron.  
  
Harry, we understand that you had a dinner with Remus and Sirius, so don't be sorry if you couldn't come. At the moment that I send this i'm going to dinner, I hope the letter arrives this same day. I guess it will, Hedwig is a quick owl. I'll send you another letter later to tell you about the dinner. We may have a dinner next week, or whenever you want. Kisses from mum and Ginny  
  
Ron  
  
Harry relaxed, they understood him. He reread the letter another time. Kisses from Ginny... He shook his head and put the letter on the table. He didn't want to answer, he would wait until Ron sent him another letter. He wasn't very tired because he had got up very late that day. He got in bed and began to read Joseph Noke: The life as a Joke, a book he had borrowed from the twins' shop. It was about Joseph Noke, one of the greastest joke manufacturers. He read for an hour and he was begining to fall asleep when he heard a wings movement outside. He got up slowly and looked throught the window. An owl entered suddenly and startled Harry. The owl got into the cage with Hedwig. Hewig looked at him scornfuly. Harry noticed instantly that the owl came from far away; his colors were darker and he seemed exhausted. Harry took his letter cautionously and looked at the envelope. It read "Mr. H. Potter". He smiled. There was a really familiar sign printed in a corner. That letter came from Hogwarts.  
  
Harry opened the envelope carefully. He was totally amazed, why would Hogwarts send a letter to him? Since he left the school they had never sent him a letter. Harry got the letter out and began to read.  
  
Mr Potter,  
  
As you may know, Hogwarts school ended its courses today. Yesterday we were informed that Constantin Treeyes, our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, has decided to retire at the age of 103. Constantin had been our Defense Againts the Dark Arts professor for three years, but for personal reasons has left the education.  
  
Since we don't have a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, we've thought of you for the place. Mr. Potter, I think you would be the right person, and many of the other professors agreed with me (but there were objections, of course). If you are interested in the job, please come to Hogwarts. There we will discuss your conditions and salary. Hogwarts Express will depart from King's Cross this monday at 9:30. We hope to see you soon.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry couldn't believe what he had read. He read it many times before sitting on bed, totally confused. He put his head on his hand and breathed quickly. Was that true? Had Albus Dumbledore himself sent him a letter.... because he wanted Harry to work as a professor? He looked at the letter. Yes, it was real! He could become a Hogwarts professor! His confusion turned suddenly into happiness. He was returning to Hogwarts. Next day, he would be in the Hogwarts Express, just like old times! He started laughing alone, rereading the letter over and over. Obviously, the objections would be from Snape, but screw him! He would get a job. A really good job. Harry sat in the chair and began to write a letter.  
  
Dear Fred and George,  
  
I know you won't believe it but it's true. Dumbledore has sent me a letter. He wants me to be the new DADA teacher! Please don't get upset, but I don't think i'll come to the shop this monday, because i'm going to Hogwarts to discuss the offer. Greet everyone in the house!  
  
Kisses for Ginny  
  
Harry  
  
His hand was almost trembling of enthusiasm when he wrote his name. He added Kisses for Ginny just for fancy her, but he thought "kisses for Mrs Weasley" would sound bad, so she just "kissed" Ginny. And he liked that. Anyway, he tied the letter to Hedwig. She didn't leave however, she was still sleeping. Then he set the alarm clock for eight o'clock.  
  
Harry looked at the clock, it was almost twelve o'clock, and he had to get up early next day, so he went to bed, being the most happy person in earth.  
  
Before he fell asleep, he remembered Hogwarts... Those happy times... He would be coming back in a short time. He didn't care how much they paid him as long as he could stay at Hogwarts, he would enjoy it so much...  
  
He slept like a log, and the alarm clock rang exactly at eight. Harry jumped out of bed cheerfuly. He read the letter again, just to make sure he hadn't dreamt it. Hedwig had left, probably during the night. He got a bag and put some things inside, such as the letter, some DADA books he found around the room, a folder with some papers and a few pens. And of course, his wand. He took some money and put it in his money bag also. He got dressed with muggle clothes, but he put some wizard clothes in the bag. When he had packed it all, he left the room smiling.  
  
He got down the stairs and went into the kitchen. Vernon and Petunia were talking in a low voice. When Harry got in, they looked at him like really surprised.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Vernon in an unfriendly way  
  
"I'm going to Hogwarts" answered Harry, sitting on a chair. When he said "Hogwarts" Petunia jumped out of her seat "There's a job, and I may accept it"  
  
He used "may" but he would accept it actually. The Dursleys didn't say anithing. Harry ate some corn flakes silently.  
  
"But you can't leave like this" whispered Vernon  
  
"Why not?" exclaimed Harry "It's a good job, I really want it, and I'm going for it!"  
  
Harry got up and searched inside some cupboards and took some cookies and other food. The Dursleys watched him in silence.  
  
"When will you come back?" asked Vernon  
  
"Don't know" clarified Harry introducing some cookies inside the bag "I may return tomorrow, but i'm not sure"  
  
"But you can't borrow food like that!" exclaimed Petunia  
  
"Yeah, you can't go!" shouted Vernon in a corageous act  
  
Harry just turned to them and looked them in an angry way. Vernon moved back.  
  
"Kiss my ass, Vernon" said Harry simply, and he left the kitchen and the house.  
  
Around a quarter to nine he was on the tube going to King's Cross. He arrived there at nine, and he headed to the 9 and 3 quarters station calmly. When he got in the station, a wave of comfort received him when he saw the Hogwarts Express. Thought it wasn't as crowded as when a new school year began, there were more people that Harry thought he was going to find. All sorts of wizards were boarding the train, some of them old, some of them really young. Harry shrugged shoulders and got in the queue. He quickly entered the train and found an empty compartment and sat down. Alas, that was so exciting. He looked throught the window and saw a station clock. It was almost half past nine right then. He opened his bag and got the book Dark Arts and Dark Creatures. For what he remembered, this is the book he used in his fifth year. It explained the relations between the dark wizardry and the creatures. He didn't know if they would still use that book, but it gave some important info in the subject. He had just read a pair of pages when a young short man entered the compartment. He was surprised to see Harry inside.  
  
"Oh" he exclaimed "Hi"  
  
"Good morning" said Harry  
  
The little man nodded nervously and sat on one of the available seats. He had a small black suitcase. Just then the engine started working and the the movement startled the sohort man. He chuckled for himself. The train began to depart the station, slowly, and Harry continued reading the book.  
  
The train had been traveling for ten minutes when the little man spoke.  
  
"Are you a professor?" he asked shily  
  
Harry put the book down and looked at the man.  
  
"Not really" he answered "I will be, I guess. And you?"  
  
"I'm Silvester Astin" said the man, holding out his hand "I may be a professor too"  
  
"I'm Potter" said Harry, shaking hands "Harry Potter"  
  
Silvester reacted like Harry had seen a zillion times.  
  
"Harry Potter?" Silvester exclaimed  
  
He didn't say anything else, he just kept looking at him with his eyes wide open. Harry felt kind of embarassed so he coughed and closed the book to distract Silvester's attention. Astin looked at the book and nodded.  
  
"Um.." he began "So you may b the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!"  
  
"Yep" murmured Harry  
  
"Of course!" Silvester exclaimed "You're the best person for the job! I mean, you've fought all sort of creatures, don't you?"  
  
Harry nodded. Silvester was right, he was one of the best persons for the job; he had battled against all kinds of dark beings, he was experienced in that subject.  
  
"I really hope you get the job, Mr. Potter" encouraged Astin  
  
"Thank you" said Harry "And what are you going to teach?"  
  
"We'll, it's not sure that i'm going to accept the job" commented Silvester "But they need a new Spells professor"  
  
"Does this mean old Flitwick has given up?" asked Harry  
  
"That's what it seems" said Silvester sadly "He was a great professor, huh? They've contacted me because Flitwick tought I had been one of the best Spells student of all time"  
  
"Really?" said Harry "Well, that's a true honour, to be recommended by a professor"  
  
"I guess" said simply Silvester  
  
They spent all the trip talking. Silvester was a pure-blood wizard, he was 25. He had been working as wand manufacturer since then, but he didn't really enjoy that job, that's why he had agreed to go to Hogwarts. Harry also told him his amazing stories and of course he showed his famous scar. By half way of the trip Harry opened a cookie box and they ate some. After that they talked about their times at Hogwarts.  
  
They were both happy when the train arrived at Hogsmeade's station.When they left the train Harry found out that most of the passengers were actually from Hogsmeade, they had took advantatge of the train to return home. In the middle of the people he saw a friendly shadow. Hagrid waved him, and he ran to the groundkeeper. He had not seen him in a long time. They hugged.  
  
"Oh, Harry" said Hagrid tenderly "It's great to have you back!"  
  
"Yeah" said Harry "It's great to be back!"  
  
They both smiled. Harry looked to the castle and saw its shape. He was home again. 


	3. Professor Potter

Hagrid, Harry and Silvester headed to the end of the station. Harry and Hagrid talked lively, and Astin made comments behind them. Soon they were joined by some more people that didn't speak.  
  
They arrived to a stagecoach parking. There was a clock, indicating it was seven o'clock. Harry and Silvester got into one of these stagecoaches, and another man joined them. This man was quite tall, and creepy in a sort of way. His eyes were totally black and his look was disturbing. Nobody said anything during the whole trip to the castle. HArry looked throught the window, smiling when he saw familiar things. That was so great!  
  
The stagecoach stopped. The thin man opened the door and left quickly. Harry looked at Silvester and shrugged. They left the vehicle and headed to the castle. Harry walked to the entrance looking the towers. There he was. "This last 24 hours have been fantastic", he tought. They arrived to the principal door and went in.  
  
Harry felt an extraordinary feeling of warmth. He looked around as Silvesterd did. They didn't know where to go, so they followed two men dressed in black. When those men got down to the Slytherin dungeon, they halted. Harry didn't want to visit Snape's office precisely so they headed to Dumbledore's office. Harry knew the way to go there, but Silvester had forgotten. They didn't know the password, so they stayed there, in front of the door.  
  
After some minutes they heard footsteps coming from a corridor. A man walked towards them strongly. Harry recognized him when he saw his face.  
  
"Oliver?" asked Harry, carefully  
  
The man stopped walking and looked at Harry. He smiled. He was, in fact, Oliver Wood. He continued walking to them and hugged Harry. Then he shaked hands with Silvester.  
  
"He was my Quidditch captain!" exclaimed Harry so Silvester could understand it  
  
"Ah..." croaked Astin. He didn't seem very interested in Quidditch  
  
"So Harry" screamed Oliver "What are you doing here?"  
  
"And what are YOU doing here?" asked Harry in the same tone of voice  
  
"You first!" exlaimed Oliver smiling  
  
"They need a new DADA professor, and here I am" said Harry happily  
  
"You?" shouted Oliver "A professor? That's great!"  
  
"What about you?" asked Harry  
  
"Quidditch" chuckled Oliver "They want me to be a referee"  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"I should have known" he commented  
  
"I think they asked more people before me, but they were all busy" explained Oliver "And I was of being a suplementary coach in the Magpies, so I came here"  
  
"I worked in a joke shop" murmured Harry "But what the hell, I prefer to teach!"  
  
They heard more footsteps and saw some shadows heading to them. Harry recognized Dumbledore, and behind him, McGonagall.... and Snape. They were followed by two men. Dumbeldore smiled when he saw Harry, as Harry did when he saw the headmaster.  
  
Dumbledore first shaked hands with Oliver ("welcome, Mr. Wood") , then with Harry ("welcome... Mr. Potter") and finally with Silvester ("Welcome, Mr. Astin"). Behind Dumbledore, McGonagall looked at Oliver and Harry with an affable smile, but Snape didn't seem very nice. The two men remained in silence with neutral faces.  
  
"Let's go to my office" said Dumbledore quietly "Severus, Minerva, could you go check the inspectors?"  
  
The professors nodded and went down the corridor  
  
Dumbledore announced the password "Croaking Bullfrogs" and they moved into. The two men went behind them.  
  
Dumbledore sat on his chair, and he made appear three chairs in front of the table. The applicants sat down quietly. Harry regarded the office. It hadn't changed. Fawkes was still there. The creature looked at Harry with strange eyes. "Maybe he remembers me" thought Harry. The two men stood behind the chairs.  
  
"Well" began Dumbledore "First of all, could you lend your wands to Mr. Climsey?"  
  
The applicants nodded quietly and got their wands out. They gave them to Mr. Climsey, one of the two men, and he left. Dumbledore understood the applicant's confused faces.  
  
"Don't worry" he clarified "He is just going to check them. You will have them soon. Oh, and Mr. Bulb, please sit down" and he made appear another chair behind the other ones. Bulb sat down.  
  
Dumbledore opened a folder and got some papers. He read them and put them on the table carefully.  
  
"Haven't you seen Mr. Manfred?" asked Dumbledore  
  
The applicants shook their heads. Dumbledore thougth about it for some seconds.  
  
"All right" said Dumbledore finally "You are here because we sent you a letter that asked you to work here, in Hogwarts. This means we really think you deserve the job"  
  
The applicants remained quiet, so did Mr.Bulb.  
  
"Being at Hogwarts is a true honour" continued Dumbledore "We hope you accept the job, because it's a very good opportunity"  
  
Dumbledore looked at one of the papers.  
  
"Mr. Wood..." he began  
  
"Yes, sir?" whispered Oliver immediately  
  
"We had contacted Mr. Manfred because we thought he would be a good Quidditch professor" explained Dumbledore "But he has not apperaed here"  
  
Wood opened his mouth, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Would you like to take his place?" asked Dumbledore  
  
Oliver stopped breathing for some moments. He opened his eyes and chuckled.  
  
"Yes, of course, sir" he muttered finally  
  
Dumbledore smiled and wrote something on the paper.  
  
"Excelent" he said "Now let's talk about money" he added, with a more serious expression "As you three are applicants for professors, we will pay you the same ammount of money"  
  
He took a paper and read it.  
  
"The governors of the school have decided to pay five hundred galeons each month to any normal professors"  
  
The applicants looked at him, fascinated. That was a lot of money, considering that they would own a office and a bed, and that they wouldn't pay the food. It was just an excelent offer.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" Dumbledore asked carefully  
  
"I agree" exclaimed Oliver "Where do I sign?"  
  
"Me too" muttered Silvester  
  
Dumbledore smiled and nodded. He looked at Harry, who was still thinking about how great it would be.  
  
"What about you, Mr. Potter?" asked the headmaster, but he already knew the answer  
  
"Of course I accept it" announced Harry "Bring the contract"  
  
Dumbledore nodded, smiling for himself.  
  
"Right. Mr. Bulb, could you bring the papers?" he asked politely  
  
Mr. Bulb got up and opened his folder. He got three papers and put them in the table. Dumbledore revised them and gave one paper to each applicant. Harry read the contract. It explained that the professors would have personal offices and beds, and this sort of things. Dumbledore gave him a fountain pen. Harry completed the sentence "I, Harry Potter, I accept the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor job" ans then he signed beneath. The signature shane strangely. He passed the pen to the others, and when they all had signed, Dumbledore took the papers.  
  
"Mr. Bulb, if you would be so kind as to sign...?" asked Dumbledore  
  
Mr. Bulb grabbed the papers.  
  
"He's one of the governors" explained Dumbledore meanwhile Bulb signed "He is witnessing this"  
  
When Bulb had signed them all, Dumbledore got the papers and saved them in a filing cabinet behind him, and got three dossiers. He gave them to the new professors.  
  
"That's the Rights and Duties list" Dumbledore explained "Be sure to read it all, it explains what you can do and what you can't"  
  
Harry looked at the dossier. It had at least fifty pages of rights and duties. He put it inside his bag. Dumbledore still game them more papers.  
  
"This is the books list" he clarified "All the books from all the courses. I advise you to obtain them and study them"  
  
The professors took the list and saved it in their bags.  
  
"I must clarify that we put all our trust in you" said Dumbledore seriously "Please prepare the courses and practice during summer"  
  
The professors nodded. Harry would buy all those books and prepare the classes. Dumbledore had trusted him this job, and he didn't want to disappoint him. Dumbledore got up and the professors did the same.  
  
"Now, if you accompany me, I'll show you your offices" announced Dumbledore politely  
  
The professors nodded. Dumbledore left the office, and the professors and Mr. Bulb followed him.  
  
Ouside Mr. Climsey gave them their wands, and then he went an other way. They walked down the corridor and when they arrived to a T junction Dumbledore told Bulb something and he went the left. Dumbledore leaded the professors to the right. They walked in silence for some moments. Harry recognized the corridors and classes. They were now walking throught the Gryffindor zone.  
  
"Don't wory if you feel a little lost at the begining" commented Dumbledore when he saw Silvester's overwhelmed face  
  
Dumbledore stopped in front of a door. He opened it and glanced at Silvester.  
  
"Here's your office, Mr. Astin" said Dumbledore "Professor Flitwick got all his personal belongings, but if you find something, please report it"  
  
Silvester nodded and entered the office.  
  
"The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross the first monday of each month" Dumbledore explained "Feel free to visit us and to bring your personal belongings those days. During the school year this will be your home, so make it as comfortable as possible"  
  
"Right" muttered Silvester, and disapperaed into the office  
  
Dumbledore lead the remaining professors to the Ravenclaw zone. They got up some stairs and passed next to some classes, and finally Dumbledore halted in front of an office. Harry knew that office, he had been there lots of times. Dumbledore opened the door.  
  
"Your office...Harry" said Dumbledore looking at Harry's eyes  
  
"I know" said Harry, and he got into the room. Dumbledore and Oliver continued walking  
  
There was a long signal on the table, wihout nothing written, and suddenly, "Professor Harry Potter" apperaed. Harry smiled. 


End file.
